Seeing Red
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Exposure from a certain type of Kryptonite doesn't change who a Kryptonian is, the effect only strips them down to their deepest, darkest self. Free from ambition and from restraint. M'gann finds Superboy is not immune to such Kryptonite. High T-rating.


**A/n: Another random thought and story, that _would_ have tied in with 'Venom'. **

**And yes I realize I put J'onn instead of M'gann in the secondary character category, I fixed it and it will be changed soon.  
><strong>

**As some of you, my readers, may have noticed I have deleted my 'Venom' fic, well that's because I had a ton of people privately message me and accuse me of stealing the story from another author. Those accusations were taken to the staff of ff and the staff threatened to have me kicked off the site if I didn't delete 'Venom'. So, I'm sorry guys but I hope you will still enjoy this one-shot.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

><p><em>In starlit nights I saw you<br>So cruelly you kissed me  
>Your lips a magic world<br>Your sky all hung with jewels  
>The killing moon<br>Will come too soon_

_Fate  
>Up against your will<br>Through the thick and thin  
>He will wait until<br>You give yourself to him..._

**-"Killing Moon" by Echo and the Bunnymen**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeing Red<br>**

* * *

><p>His long, strong fingers crawl along her flesh like spiders, and she's shivering to the beat of his heart and the music of his words. <em>I love you.<em> He has all along, and when he tells her, 'M'gann, I love you,' her heart nearly jumps out of her chest and lands in his open palms.

This wasn't him, Superboy is cold, unwavering. Strong. He doesn't show emotion, he just scowls and sneers. This wasn't him, he doesn't touch softly or at all. No comfort because no one's ever tried to comfort him.

But this _is_ him.

Three minutes later and her heart is shattering at her feet, squeezed between his fingers. The glass fragments can't seem to cut him. He's too cold, too heartless. Made of stone. Glass can't cut stone.

He has a goal, he has something on the horizon that she has never been able to see. Instead, those shards shred the flesh of her feet and become embedded. Her heart's at her feet, and pieces are missing. She's wondering if she'll ever be able to find them again.

Even though she has this redhead boy fawning over her, eyes shining and begging. The schmoozer. He's also one of Superboy's only friends. He'd probably known Superboy would do this to her.

Superboy captured her heart since the day they met, and only with a few words, he froze it and dropped it to the floor, where it crumbled like stone falling from a million miles above.

Should she hate him?

* * *

><p>Here she is, in Wally's arms because she tripped and he had caught her, and Superboy's in the living room entryway. Glaring at them. Should she be delighted in the fury she can see on his face? Should she hate him?<p>

She has a chance with him. She keeps thinking that maybe if she lets him try, this flirtatious speedster can find the missing pieces of her heart.

Then she realizes, as Superboy punches Wally in the face and bellows obscenities, losing his ever present calm, breaking the cold mask he had been so desperate to keep up... M'gann realizes that the pieces of her heart weren't missing. Superboy had stolen them and hid them away, hoarding them like a dragon amasses treasure. They were precious to him, and he wasn't going to let her give them away to someone else.

She doesn't know how she should feel, even as he drags her to her feet and steals her away, leaving that stupid speedster in the dark; bruising and possibly bleeding, hurt, crying... but she has a feeling that Wally knows.

Wally knows that he never had a chance with her, that Superboy never wanted her to be with anyone else.

She was always his.

* * *

><p>His skin is flush against hers, his voice hoarse in her ear. He is claiming, coveting her... telling her in no uncertain terms that she is his. She cannot be with anyone else, he won't stand for it.<p>

Should she hate him for this? Should she call him cruel, say how heartless he truly is? Should she demand a choice? She has a feeling that even if he gave her one, it wouldn't be anything more than a pleasantry.

M'gann has no choice. She belongs to him, body and soul.

His mouth is against her throat, his rough fingers making her squirm._ I love you, I love you, I love you._ The soft words he says in her ear, against her emerald flesh, she loves them too.

Then she realizes it. She hates him. She always has. Just a little. She has always hated everything she loves about him. His voice, his impulsiveness.

Superboy -_ Conner_, she hates him. She loves him. And when he whispers in her ear, she can breathe again. Her heart is back in her chest, glued back together, kept safe.

For now.

"I hate you," she whispers as a reply, when he tells her how he loves her.

His movements still. She can tell he's surprised. She doesn't let him say a word. She kisses him and feels him and loves him all over again. "I hate you, Conner. I hate you so much."

But he hears what she's saying, and he kisses her and loves her and presses her to the sheets until she cries out his name, scream her love with a wordless song of ecstasy.

And still, there words in her ears, which silently tell her how to breathe.

* * *

><p>Early morning light seeps in through the slightly parted curtains of his bedroom window, shining softly against her face. She slowly wakes up, blinking at the sunrise's warm rays. Her head is throbbing and she feels tired yet good, satisfied, even though her body is stiff and sore. When she tries to sit up she notices the heavy arm draped over her waist, keeping her in place on the bed.<p>

Breathing in sharply, M'gann slowly glances over her shoulder.

He's still here. Asleep and content.

What had happened last night hadn't been a dream. All those words they had said. All the words he had said after punching Wally in the nose.

The way he touched her, laid her down on her bed and... loved her, if that was what it could have been called.

It really had happened.

Closing her eyes momentarily to calm herself down, M'gann slides her hand down his forearm to his hand, her fingers finding something cool and metallic. She lifts her head and cranes her neck to get a better look at his fingers. Her heart stops when she sees a unfamiliar onyx banded ring on his fourth finger. The crimson ruby embedded on the band glints brightly at her under the golden sunshine.

She breaths in another sharp breath, thoughts swarming in her head like bees in a hive. Analyzing Conner from his rash behavior to his rushed yet menial confessions of love to her. M'gann idly traces the square-cut ruby, a contemplating look on her face. Then a realization hits her.

Glancing back down at the ring, she recalls reading a geology book about Krypton. The most interesting thing she had found about the book was the various types of...

"Kryptonite," M'gann whispers, eyes widening in shock. "Red Kryptonite."

Where in the world did Conner get a Kryptonite ring? _How_ did he get the ring? Can't he feel the ring's effect? M'gann silently asked herself this; in fear of waking Superboy up.

Shaking her head, she decides to stop asking herself questions and slowly reaches for Conner's hand. But pauses inches away, a sudden thought striking her. M'gann recoils her hand back; instead, she uses telekinesis to simply and silently slide the ring off of Conner's finger. She holds her breath, concentrating her power as the onyx ring slips further down the Boy of Steel's tan flesh.

A bead of sweat trails down the side of her face.

The ring comes off easily, now suspending motionlessly in the air.

M'gann exhales the breath she had been holding, a confident smile blossoming on her face as she holds her hand out and allows the ring to drop into her palm. Her fingers automatically curl around the infernal piece of jewelery, just as the arm around her waist slowly retracts, someone sighs softly against the back of her neck. M'gann stifles a gasp. The young man beside her is beginning to wake up.

Again she holds her breath, panic rising up inside of her chest as she feels the bed shifting under his movements. Her heart nearly leaps out of her chest as she listens to the rustle of the sheets as her lover burrows his face in her shoulder and mold his body against hers. But then he stops, he pulls back and there's a brief moment of confusion hanging in the air.

Finally he says softly, "You're in my bed,"

"... Yes I am," M'gann mumbles back, rolling over to face him.

She bites her lip when she sees his current appearance. His face is sleep flushed, eyes glazed with dreaminess and his tousled sex hair is still intact. In other words, he was simply... endearing to look at.

"..." His gaze flickers down between them and a deep blush settles on his cheeks. "and we're naked."

"Y-Yeah, we-we are."

At that statement, M'gann quickly summons the fallen comforter from the floor and sits up to wrap the cotton blanket around herself.

Conner quickly snatches the pillow behind his head to cover his lap and sits up. "Why are you in my room? Why are we naked?"

"You... You don't remember? Oh hello, Megan!" She chides and bops herself on the forehead. "Of course you don't! You were under the influence of Kryptonite!"

"What Kryptonite?" The clone runs his hand through his messy hair and scowls down at his lap, trying not to look at her. His fingers freeze at the nape of his neck. He pulls his hand away and stared at it. "Where's my ring?"

M'gann ducks her head. "I-I took it off you,"

"Why?" Conner furrows his brow at her.

"Because the red stone on the ring is red Kryptonite," she opens her palm to show him the ring but keeps it out of his reach. "it changed you're personality. Which is why we're naked in your bed... and why Wally might be in intensive care at Watchtower."

"It can't be Kryptonite, it didn't look dangerous when I found it," Conner mumbles more to himself than her.

"Where did you find it, Conner?" M'gann asks, closing her hand around the ring again.

She watches the boy pinch the bridge of his nose and grumble,"Yesterday at the beach, I was walking and spotted it in the sand... I didn't feel different when I had it on."

"I'm sure that's one of the side-effects of the Kryptonite, I've read that various types of Kryptonite have different effects on Kryptonians." M'gann explains, setting the signet ring on her bedside table.

"One of the effects is memory loss, too, I'm guessing."

The clone sweeps his gaze around the room. Taking in their various pieces of clothing spread all over the carpet.

"I could restore your memories for you," she offers, trying her best to help ease the situation, though unsure of it herself. But pulls herself together when Conner nods in acceptance of her offer and leans his head forward. She cautiously takes his face in her hands and takes in a deep breath, "Okay, here we go..."

"Do it," he murmurs, closing his eyes.

And she does, images of her and the Boy of Steel flash through her mind like a movie on fast-forward. Lingering only on a few major scenes of the previous night. After she has restored his memories, M'gann releases his face and leans her head back against the wall.

Conner's face screws up in confusion, clearly processing the newly refreshed memories. He shifts slightly under her gaze, the tips of his ears reddening in embarrassment.

M'gann holds her breath as he opens his mouth to speak, "So," she watches the corners of Conner's mouth twitch up in amusement. "I hit Kid?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Good," he sighs, avoiding her gaze to look behind him and furrows his brow. "How did we break my headboard?"

"..." M'gann glances over her shoulder at the wood chips and blushes deeply. "Um... I don't think I want to remember."

"Uh, right, me either." Conner nods his head in agreement.

"So..." she looks down at her lap.

"So..." he copies her actions, pushing the pillow on his lap down tighter. "I'm sorry."

M'gann looks at him, her gaze unwavering. "Did you mean it?"

"What?" Conner meets her gaze.

"I know you were under the influence of Kryptonite last night, but... you-_we_ did something last night that you could have had a _little_ bit of awareness and control over." M'gann motions between their nearly nude bodies, with her hand, to emphasize her point. "And you said something to me that I can't really believe that was the Kryptonite talking."

Conner squeezes his eyes shut and drags in a deep breath. "M'gann..."

"Superboy," she matches his deadpan tone.

"Don't do that, don't call me that."

"Did you mean it? Do you... Do you feel... that way about me?" She forces the words out, her heart pounding furiously in her chest.

He parts his lips, exhaling his breath and whispers, "M'gann... I... The Kryptonite didn't change me... It brought out the side of me that's really... dark. _Expressive_ in a dark way. Made me say things I have kept buried really, really deep inside of me..." Conner takes one of her hands, that was clutching the blanket, and holds it to his chest. "And made me do things I've been wanting to do for a while."

"That... You didn't answer my question," M'gann says breathlessly. She can feel his heart beating rhythmically under her palm, his is was warm and smooth against her own.

Instead of a verbal response Conner leans over, cups her face with his other hand and presses his lips against hers.

M'gann's breath hitches in her throat as she closes her eyes, a blush sweeping over her cheeks. Before she could kiss him back he pulls away, she opens her eyes partly. A smile quirks up on Conner's mouth as he leans forward and brushes his bottom lip over her upper one, nipping lightly at the soft flesh.

"Does that answer your question?" He replies, his thumb stroking hers.

"... I hate you," she grumbles.

"Because of what we did?" Conner's eyes flicker down at her blanket wrapped body. he has an almost smug look on his face.

"No, because you said you loved me _repeatedly_ last night and now you can't even do that," M'gann sighs, shaking her head.

"I was under the influence of Kryptonite," he argued.

M'gann nods her head sadly. "I know you were, but still..." Her voice trails off as she bites down on her bottom lip.

Conner blinks at her rapidly and then groans, shaking his head. Then without warning, he presses her down on the bed, onto her back. With the pillow falling off his lap, Conner climbs on top of her, and traps her in place. His knee slides between her legs.

M'gann's hands fly up to grip onto his finely muscled lower back as she gasps, "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm _showing_ you how much I love you," he murmurs, placing fiery kisses against her slim neck. "With or without the Kryptonite."

"We... I... Conner..." She sighs heavily, her body giving into his rough touch.

"Yes?" Conner places a kiss in between the space of her collarbone; as one of his hands move under her to rest on the small of her back and the other tangles in her hair.

"I hate you... so much."

She feels him smirk against her skin and in a husky voice he whispers back, "I love you too."

M'gann closes her eyes, and allows Conner to do what he wants with her; because she secretly wants it too. She wants him just as much as he wants her. "You're shaking," she realizes aloud when she rests her chin on his broad shoulder.

"I'll be alright," Conner reassures her, kissing the top of her head and continues on with his task in expressing his affection for her.

But through the midst of sweat, happiness and hazy ecstasy, all M'gann can do is keep telling herself to keep breathing and hope for the best.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yeah I'm pretty much gonna get lynched now, aren't I? Nothing too descriptive and dark or violent. I guess I'm just saving all that up for my other story. *shrugs* Oh well. **

**Please review.  
><strong>


End file.
